1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring manufacturing machine.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In conventional, as this kind of spring manufacturing machine, the following structure has been known.
There has been known a spring manufacturing machine which delivers a wire rod to a wire rod processing space from a final wire rod guide, and applies a predetermined process to the wire rod which was delivered or is being delivered to the wire rod processing space by a tool which will protrude or is in a protruding state to the wire rod processing space so as to manufacture a spring, wherein a tool operating apparatus is provided in such a manner as to oppose to the final wire rod guide beyond the wire rod processing space, and the tool operating apparatus has a position adjusting table provided so as to freely move forward and backward with respect to the final wire rod guide, a rotating body provided so as to freely rotate around a rotation center line arranged in alignment with a center line of a wire rod passage of the final wire rod guide in the position adjusting table, and a tool mounting device provided so as to freely oscillate along a virtual plane including the rotation center line, in the rotating body (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-2296).
The conventional spring manufacturing machine has the following defects.
Since the tool mounting device is provided in the rotating body so as to freely oscillate, a moving locus of a leading end (a leading end opposing to the final wire rod guide) of the tool provided in the tool mounting device forms a circular arc, by moving the tool mounting device from a retracted position to a working position, so that it is hard to execute a position control for stopping the leading end of the tool at a set position with respect to an outlet of the final wire rod guide. Further, in the case that a play exists in a power transmission link mechanism of the tool mounting device, the leading end position of the tool is displaced from the set position. However, since the position displacement appears as a displacement in a direction orthogonal to the center line of the wire rod passage of the final wire rod guide, and a displacement in a direction parallel to the center line of the wire rod passage of the final wire rod guide, there is a defect that the position displacement greatly lowers accuracy of form of the spring.